Mestres
by Cafe Blues
Summary: Qual seria o maior medo de Alucard?[Após Order 13]...AxI!
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:**Hellsing e seus personagens sãode Kohta Hirano, a única coisa que me pertence é essa história.

* * *

Chovia muito, ainda assim ele podia sentir o cheiro dela misturado com seu próprio sangue. Ela possuía um cheiro suave, delicado.

Perto de onde Alucard estava, Integra tinha sido pega em uma armadilha por Alexander Anderson em uma igreja abandonada. Ele a usaria em um ritual de purificação, algo relacionado com uma antiga tradição entre padres no século XVIII. Este ritual tinha como objetivo alcançar um 'nível superior de espiritualidade', e para isso uma virgem era usada. Integra estava amarrada em uma grande cruz no chão. Suas roupas estavam rasgadas e sujas de sangue devido a batalha entre os dois, e sua blusa estava aberta mostrando seus seios. Em cima de sua barriga havia uma Bíblia aberta e em sua testa um crucifixo de prata.

Mesmo não estando muito machucada, Integra se sentia fraca. Os acontecimentos recentes na Torre de Londres sugaram quase toda sua energia. Muitos problemas surgiram para a Hellsing, incluindo a morte de Ferguson.

Além disso, Iscariot estava agora, mais do que nunca, atacando a Instituição para derruba-la. E um dos primeiros passos foi mandar o agente mais hábil para essa tarefa.De repente as portas da igreja se abriram violentamente:

"Alexander Anderson…Que prazer vê-lo novamente…" Alucard estava parado na porta com sua Jackal apontada para a cabeça de Alexander.

"Nosferatu Alucard…Eu já esperava sua inconveniente interrupção!Hehehehe!" Alexander disse enquanto pegava suas adagas batizadas. Assim, começaram a lutar. Alucard atirou várias vezes, mas assim como ele, o padre conseguia se regenerar. Alexander jogou várias adagas em Alucard.

"Hahahaaha vocês humanos são tão presunçosos!Desculpe, mas eu tenho que salvar uma dama…Adoraria passar mais tempo com você!" E assim, Alucard fez seu ultimo movimento e matou Alexander com dois tiros. Uma da Casull e outro da Jackal.

Alucard desamarrou Integra, tirou seu sobretudo e colocou nos ombros dela.

"Por que você demorou tanto?"

"Suspense…" Alucard sorriu para ela. Integra fuzilou ele com os olhos.

"Você consegue andar?"

"Sim…"

Walter e Seras chegaram. Walter ainda estava com seu braço engessado, ele tinha tido alta do hospital no dia anterior.

"Integra-san você está bem?" Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça, não estava com muita vontade de falar.

"Seu carro está lá fora Lady Integra…" Seras informou. Mais uma vez ela acenou a cabeça.

"Mestre Alucard, acho melhor você vir com nós no carro. Não sabemos se acontecerá outro incidente deste tipo…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:**Hellsing e seus personagens são de Kohta Hirano, a única coisa que me pertence é essa história.

* * *

Integra estava com o olhar fixo na chuva que caía lá fora. Pensando quantas vezes, desde que virou líder da Hellsing, ela passou por situações como aquela. Aquela escória de demônios e vampiros, e mesmo homens que, além de nunca a verem como igual, também não se satisfaziam em apenas matá-la, ainda queriam estuprá-la. Ao pensar nisso, ela fechou mais ainda sua mão no sobretudo de Alucard que ela usava.

Seras viu que seu mestre estava observando Integra. Ele tinha uma expressão séria, igual ao do dia em que Integra estava sendo operada.

Alucard esticou seu braço, retirou a mão dela que segurava o sobretudo, e o abotoou. Ela olhou para ele e fez um 'obrigado' com a cabeça. Ele simplesmente sorriu.

Os eventos da noite passada tomaram conta dos pensamentos de Seras. Por que seu mestre trata Lady Integra com tanto cuidado? Será apenas por que é seu dever protegê-la? E será que ela se preocupa com ele também? Ou ela o vê apenas como uma arma, uma proteção?

Não é a primeira vez que ela testemunha esses momentos ambíguos entre eles. A curiosidade era grande, então Seras decidiu perguntar a Alucard. Ele estava na biblioteca, sentado em uma cadeira e observando as chamas na lareira.

"Mestre..."

Alucard sorriu. Seras estava um pouco preocupada, o que ela queria perguntar era um tanto quanto pessoal.

"M-Mestre, posso perguntar uma coisa?"

"Sim Victoria…" O sorriso ainda estava lá. Ele passa a maior parte do tempo sorrindo, um sorriso sarcástico/debochado que ela tanto amava.

"Você…erm…"

"Não precisa hesitar…apenas pergunte..."

Isso era outra característica que fascinava ela. Parece que ele sempre sabe o que você vai dizer ou fazer. Seras viu seu mestre surpreso muito poucas vezes desde que o conheceu.

"Ahm…Mestre, você…você deseja Integra-san?"

Ele não respondeu imediatamente.

"Hahahahahah! Por que você está me perguntando isso, policial?"

Sem querer ela ficou vermelha.

"Ah…o jeito, o jeito que você trata ela às vezes…Como ontem, no carro...quando..."

"Integra é minha mestra…É meu dever tomar conta dela…"

"Ah…hum…"

Ela sentiu corar de novo. E o silêncio caiu entre eles.

"Ela…ela é bonita, Sir Integra…"

"Sim…Ela é muito bonita…E possui uma personalidade muito forte, eu admiro isso…"

"Então…Mestre não a deseja?"

"Eu nunca disse que não…" Ele deu um grande sorriso.

"Oh…"

"Isso te incomoda?" Só então ele tirou seu olhar da lareira, e olhou Seras nos olhos.

"Ahn?Não, não!Hehe é só curiosidade! Hum…Eu tenho que ir agora…Tchauzinho mestre!"

Seras saiu de lá quase voando. Essas coisas faziam Alucard morrer de rir. Ela era engraçada da maneira mais estranha possível.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota:**Hellsing e seus personagens são de Kohta Hirano, a única coisa que me pertence é essa história.

* * *

Já era tarde, por volta de 2 da manhã. Integra estava tomando um banho frio, ela ainda tinha muitas coisas para resolver no escritório antes de ir dormir. Quando terminou seu banho, ela amarrou a toalha em volta de seu corpo e abriu a porta do banheiro que dava para o seu quarto.

Mas ela não estava sozinha. Uma cadeira perto de sua cama e de frente para a porta do banheiro estava ocupada por Alucard. Ele estava sentado com a perna e os braços cruzados.

Mesmo não esperando aquela visita, e usando apenas uma toalha, Integra não perdeu sua postura. Ela ligou as luzes do quarto e falou com uma voz sonolenta.

"O que você quer Alucard?"

Ela se dirigiu para o closet. A porta do closet cobria apenas seu corpo, e agora Alucard podia ver a toalha caída aos pés dela. Ele sorriu.

"Vai sair?"

"Não, tenho alguns problemas pra resolver no escritório…"

Ela reapareceu minutos depois terminando de abotoar sua blusa.

"Sabe o que a policial me perguntou hoje?"

"O que?" Ela estava agora fixando seu crucifixo na gravata em frente ao espelho.

"Ela perguntou se eu desejo você…" Integra virou-se para pegar seu paletó e começou a vesti-lo, sem mostrar nenhuma emoção sobre o que Alucard acabara de dizer.

"E?"

Ele olhou para ela como se estivesse ponderando sobre o que responder.

"Você gostaria que eu bebesse seu sangue?"

"Isso é um tipo de trégua? Eu te respondo isso para conseguir minha resposta?"

"Eu já te disse, gostaria de escutar a resposta da sua boca. Assim como, eu imagino, você gostaria que eu fizesse o mesmo…"

"Você veio aqui pra isso?"

"Não…" Ele começou a sorrir novamente.

"Então?"

"Queria saber se minha mestra precisará dos meus serviços amanhã durante as festividades do Palácio Real…"

"Espero que não…De qualquer forma você irá como meu convidado…A Rainha já está sabendo…Além disso, eu vou calar a boca de certas pessoas assim que elas verem que você não é um maníaco descontrolado…"Ela já estava virando de costas quando Alucard recomeçou a falar.

"Eu disse 'sim'…"

Alucard terminou de falar e fixou seu olhar nela. Ela podia ver seu rosto claramente, ele não estava usando aquele chapéu gigante nem os óculos, e também não estava sorrindo mais. Eles se encararam por um bom tempo.

"Use roupas descentes amanhã…Veja o que Walter pode fazer por você…"

Ela abriu a porta e foi para seu escritório, enquanto Alucard permaneceu lá sorrindo.


	4. Chapter 4

Integra acordou mais tarde do que o normal, afinal, ela ficou acordada quase a noite toda. A morte de Alexander Anderson causou alguns problemas entre o Vaticano e a Hellsing, e toda aquela porcaria de burocracia apareceu para tomar seu tempo.

Além disso, ela teria que encontrar Enrico Maxwell mais uma vez pra seu desgosto.Esse encontro desagradável seria em uma reunião informal, hospedada pela Rainha no Palácio Real. Integra sabia que aquilo era uma desculpa para uma tentativa de fazer os membros nobres, militares e parlamentares ingleses mais sociáveis com os do Vaticano.

Integra estava tomando seu café da manhã quando Walter entrou carregando algo como uma grande bolsa de plástico.

"Integra-san, aqui está seu traje para esta noite"

"Obrigado Walter…Deixe em cima da minha cama por favor…Você achou algo apropriado para Alucard?"

"Com certeza, Sir"

"Excelente…"

Seras estava lendo um livro, quando seu mestre apareceu no hall de entrada usando um terno muito elegante. Ele estava todo de preto, da cabeça aos pés.

"Wow! Meu mestre está muito elegante!"

"Obrigado Victoria…Onde está Walter?"

"No quarto de Integra-san, eu acho…"

Integra estava tirando a capa protetora do seu traje, quando ela reparou em algo estranho.A roupa parecia ser vermelha. Ela terminou de tirar a capa, e lá estava um vestido longo cor vermelho-sangue.

"Que porra é essa?"

Walter bateu na porta já entrando no quarto.

"Com licença Lady Integra, vim checar se já está pronta…"

"Walter, o que é isto?"

Ela estava sacudindo o vestido um tanto quanto freneticamente.

"Um vestido."

"Eu sei que é um vestido! Quero dizer, o que isto está fazendo aqui?"

"É seu traje para a festa…Você não iria em uma festa no Palácio Real usando roupas cotidianas, iria?"

Integra ficou levemente corada.

"Erm, não, claro que não…Mas certamente não estava esperando usar um vestido!"

"A senhorita não gostou?"

"Não! Não é isso!É um vestido lindo, um tanto decotado demais, mas lindo...Mas tenho minhas dúvidas se ficará bom em mim…"

"Me desculpe, mas se você é linda vestindo roupas de homem, certamente será linda usando qualquer coisa…É algo imutável, Sir"

Integra sorriu para ele.

"Obrigado Walter"

"De nada…Deixarei você se vestir então…Com licença.."

Walter estava descendo as escadas quando Alucard o perguntou.

"Minha mestre está pronta Walter?"

"Quase, Alucard…Imagino que não irá demorar…"

"Heh..."

Ele se voltou para Seras e foi ver o que ela estava lendo. Era um livro chamado "O apanhador no campo de centeio".

"Presta?"

"Huh? Ah sim sim!"

"É sobre o que?"

"Basicamente sobre um menino de 16 anos que é expulso de um colégio interno, é tipo um diário dele sobre essa fase da vida dele..Parece infantil, mas não é!"

"Bom saber que você aprecia meus livros Seras…"

A voz de Integra soou atrás deles.

"Estou gostando mui-…Lady Integra! Você está linda!"

Alucard se virou mas não disse nada. Mas ele concordava com Seras, ela realmente estava perfeita. O vestido feito de cetim, estava perfeitamente ajustado em seu e nas costas havia um decote até o cóccix com três fios de strass caindo de seu pescoço.

"Obrigado Seras…"

Integra então notou Alucard. Ele estava mais bonito que o usual, preto realmente lhe caia bem.

"Bom, vamos então, Mestre Integra?"

Alucard disse com aquele sorriso usual e se curvando com o braço esticado para. Integra colocou sua mão na dele.

"Certamente.."


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota: Obrigado por todos os comentários! Tentarei atualizar com mais frequecia! ;)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Assim que chegaram, Integra chamou a atenção de muitos olhares curiosos. Primeiramente porque estava acompanhada de Alucard, e também porque depois de tantos anos escondendo sua feminilidade, ela apareceu usando um vestido provocante.

"Lady Integra, você está magnífica…"

"Obrigado, Mr. Penwood"

"Oh querida! Você está maravilhosa nesse vestido! Agora posso ver como tornou-se uma linda mulher!"

"Obrigado, mas nunca chegarei aos pés de Vossa Majestade"

Mesmo já sendo idosa, a Rainha era uma mulher muito bonita. Esta noite ela vestia um tailleur azul muito elegante, e usava as sempre belas jóias reais.

"Alucard, você nunca muda, não é? Ainda é aquele mesmo rapaz lindo"

"Minha Rainha, os anos passam, e a senhora só fica mais bonita"

Ela lhe deu um alegre sorriso.

"Queria ter aproveitado mais minha juventude."

"Nunca é tarde demais..."

Os dois gargalharam.

"E ainda um piadista…Realmente sinto falta dos velhos tempos…"

Integra pediu licença e saiu. Mesmo sabendo que era besteira, por alguma razão ela se sentia incomodada com a intimidade que Alucard também compartilhava com a Rainha.

Algumas horas tinham se passado, a reunião dos líderes já havia terminado, e Enrico Maxwell ainda não tinha aparecido para irritá-la. Ele manteve-se civilizado durante toda a reunião. Era bom demais pra ser verdade não ter que falar com aquele homem repugnante à noite inteira. Então, como se tivesse visto seus pensamentos, ele apareceu atrás dela acompanhado de seu carrasco do Vaticano.

"Então a suína da Hellsing aprendeu a se vestir?"

"Melhor suína que covarde…"

"Tsc tsc…Não acho que está uma posição favorável para me atacar…Você ainda está com a corda no pescoço por aquele seu cão sarnento ter assassinado um dos nossos agentes.Aliás ele se encontra aqui né? Que pena, não arranjou par para esta noite foi?"

"Por favor Maxwell, não seja cínico…Não haja como se fosse vítima. E Alucard veio as minhas ordens, não como acompanhante…"

"Sei…Bom, sabe que se precisar eu posso te acompanhar, em vez daquele cão sarnento…Seria um prazer." Com isso, Maxwell desceu com a mão ao longo das costas de Integra. Sua raiva foi tão grande, que quase lhe deu um soco, mas sabia que não poderia fazer aquilo.

"Você me dá nojo!"

Virou-se e foi se afastando.

"Não deixarei a morte de Alexander ser em vão"

Integra sentiu um calafrio na espinha. Ela olhou para trás com raiva e viu Enrico com um sorriso debochado. Resolveu ir encontrar Alucard, era o melhor que tinha a fazer.

"Alucard…É melhor irmos embora…"

"Sim Mestre…"

Despediram-se apenas da Rainha e partiram. No caminho de volta, ela sentiu-se mal no carro.

"Minha mestre está bem?"

"Sim…Só estou cansada…"

Alucard voltou a olhar a paisagem da janela.

"A propósito, você foi o único que não deu uma palavra sobre o fato de eu estar usando um vestido…"

"É porque eu já sabia que você o usaria…"

"Como..?"

"Walter me pediu ajuda na escolha do vestido"

"Heh…Eu deveria saber…"

"Por que"?'

"Ele nunca escolheria um vestido vermelho para mim…Walter diz que gosta quando visto azul…"

"Por causa dos seus olhos…"

"Exato"

"Eu concordo, mas ainda acho que você fica perfeita usando vermelho…"

Ele sorriu para ela. Depois disso, o motorista interrompeu.

"Nós chegamos, Sir Integra"

"Obrigado, Jonathan. Boa noite."

"Boa noite, senhora."

Eles saíram do carro e entraram na casa. Integra estava indo para as escadas quando Alucard a chamou.

"Integra…"

Ela parou e virou-se.

"Sim Alucard…"

Ele andou até ela.

"Você ficou incomodada com o que a Rainha disse para mim"?

"Por que me incomodaria"?

Alucard a olhou debochadamente.

"Você sabe do que estou falando…"

Ele se aproximou mais, Integra não moveu um milímetro.

"Não, não sei".

Sua voz estava levemente tremida. Ele abaixou-se e tocou seu pescoço levemente com os lábios. Respirou fundo, inalando aquele aroma intoxicante que ela tinha. Integra tremeu um pouco, aquilo era prazerosamente torturante.

"Alucard…O que está fazendo? P-pare.."

"Não parece que você realmente quer isso.."

Ele a puxou pra mais perto e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Eu posso sentir seu corpo tremer, seu coração acelerando, sua respiração ofegante…Admita que você quer mestre…"

Ele levantou a cabeça e a olhou nos olhos. Eles estavam tão perto, que os narizes se tocavam. Integra não disse nada, ela estava hipnotizada.

Alucard aproximou-se mais e a beijou. Era um beijo suave, mas intenso. Integra não conseguia pensar em nada, estava completamente possuída pelo momento. Quando pararam de se beijar, ela disse baixinho.

"Acho melhor eu ir para cama…Boa noite Alucard…"

Ele sorriu.

"Boa noite mestre…"

Quando Integra deitou-se, ela ainda estava um pouco tonta. Parecia que tinha sido apenas um sonho bom. Mas ela estava tão cansada que seus pensamentos logo a fizeram dormir.


	6. Chapter 6

Alucard estava sentado em sua cadeira, bebendo o 'sangue médico', quando escutou alguém descendo as escadas.

Segundos depois, Integra apareceu usando apenas seu camisola. Apesar da vista agradável, Alucard sentiu algo estranho em seu olhar.

"Não consegue dormir Mestre?"

"Cala a boca" Disse em uma voz calma. Integra começou a andar na direção dele, e então sentou em seu colo.

"Eu quero que beba meu sangue…"

Sua voz , algo em sua voz não parecia estar certo.

"Mestre…"

"Eu disse CALA A BOCA! Faça o que mando!"

Alucard permaneceu parado. Mesmo sendo uma tentação, ele tinha certeza que algo estava errado.

"Não farei isso…"

Integra olhou para ele e sorriu perigosamente. Ela aproximou-se e começou a insinuar-se.

"E se eu te convencer?"

Ele a afastou. Mesmo sabendo que aquela não era a Integra verdadeira, Alucard estava ficando nervoso. Ela forçou novamente, mas ele a segurou.

"Pare!"

Foi aí que ele viu um brilho estranho em seus olhos. Ela ficou furiosa e lhe deu um soco. Foi tão forte, que espirrou sangue de sua boca.

"Quem é você!"

Ela gargalhou diabolicamente, e uma voz macabra saiu de sua boca.

"Arkard…Nos encontraremos novamente. Isto é apenas uma mensagem, não se esqueça!"

Depois disso, Integra começou a desmaiar. Alucard a segurou, levantou-se e foi procurar Walter.

Estava dificil segurá-la, ela estava se contorcendo parecendo estar com muita dor. No caminho para o quarto dela, ele encontrou Walter no corredor.

"Integra-san! O que aconteceu com ela?"

"Eu explico depois, acho que precisamos colocá-la na cama e preparar uma poção para dor…"

"Ela..?"

"Sim, acredito que ela foi possuída…"

Integra acordou sentindo náuseas. Seu corpo inteiro estava dolorido e ela sentia muito frio, mesmo estando suanda. Ela começou a se levantar, quando uma voz quebrou o silêncio do quarto.

"Seria melhor se você continuasse deitada..."

"Alucard? Deus, minha cabeça…o que aconteceu?"

"Você foi possuída por um demônio…"

"O que?"

Ela sentiu uma vontade enorme de vomitar, e virou a cabeça rápido para não fazer isso em sua cama. Alucard levantou-se da cadeira perto da janela e foi ajudá-la. Ele segurou sua cabeça com uma das mãos e com a outra segurou seus cabelos para não sujá-los.

Na mesinha de cabeceira havia um recipiente com água e uma toalhinha. Quando ela finalmente parou, Alucard pegou a toalha e limpou sua boca gentilmente.

"Obrigado…"

"Walter não vai demorar para lhe trazer a poção. Você irá se sentir melhor…"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e deitou-se novamente. Integra nem se lembra a última vez que se sentiu tão mal. Ela tentou dormir, mas as nauseas e dores no corpo não deixaram.

Walter entrou no quarto com uma bandeja.

"Como está se setindo Lady Integra?"

"Horrível…"

"Eu imaginava…Aqui, tome isso, você se sentirá melhor…"

Ele lhe deu uma caneca onde havia um líquido quente e amarelado. Tinha cheiro de alecrim, mas apenas cheirava assim, o gosto era horrivel. Ela bebeu mesmo assim, e foi sentindo seu corpo esquentar aos poucos. Por um momento ela achou que vomitaria de novo, mas logo começou a sentir-se melhor. Ela deitou e finalmente dormiu.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Integra acordou apenas na noite seguinte. Ela se levantou e foi até a varanda de seu quarto. Viu Alucard em pé no jardim contemplando a lua. Foi tomar um banho rápido, vestiu-se e desceu. Alucard ainda estava lá.

"Está se sentindo melhor agora mestre?"

"Sim, estou..."

"Que bom…"

Ele estava sério, nem o canto de seus lábios mostrava qualquer emoção.

"Alucard, sobre o que aconteceu…"

"Você lembra de algo?"

"Não muito…"

Alucard lhe contou. Mas mesmo na parte em que ela pediu para que bebesse seu sangue, ele não apresentou nenhuma emoção, nenhuma piada ou risadas.

"Oh meu Deus…"

"Não se preocupe, eu darei um jeito nisso…"

"Você sabe que demônio é?"

"Sim…"Ele disse e olhou para o chão. Por alguma razão ele não parecia excitado com isso. Parecia uma tarefa realmente desagradável para ele.

"Você não parece muito feliz com esse novo desafio…"

Alucard não respondeu de imediato, e quando falou, sua voz estava baixa.

"O que você mais teme?"

"Eu…Você sabe o que é…"

"Você nunca sentiu dor de verdade, ou soube o que é tortura…"

"O que está tentando dizer?"

"Esse demônio, Olethros, foi o único que eu nunca derrotei…Pelo contrário…"

"Como?"

"Ele disse a Abraham Van Hellsing como me capturar…"

"Porque ele ajudaria alguém que caça seus iguais?"

"Olethros é um demônio da destruição. Ele temia que um dia, eu pudesse chegar ao seu nível de poder…Então ele destruiu tudo o que eu tinha, e me deixou fraco, e virei uma isca fácil para Abraham…"

"Eu não sabia…"

"Você achou que seu ancestral havia feito tudo sozinho?Você esquece que não importa o tamanho da inteligência humana, você continua sendo um humano, e é fraco e vulnerável…"

Integra não disse nada, não sabia o que dizer.

"Parece que Olethros não está satisfeito…E retornou mais uma vez pra me caçar…"

"Está com medo?"

"Não temo a morte, nem a dor física…Temo algo maior, pior que isso. Mas minha mestre não deve preocupar-se, eu cumprirei a tarefa de te proteger…"

Ele sorriu gentilmente para ela. Integra estava intrigada. O que realmente aconteceu com Alucard quando ainda era um vampiro livre?

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_NOTA: Olethros_ – Personificação grega da destruição.**


	7. Chapter 7

Já haviam se passado dois dias desde a última vez que Integra viu ou falou com Alucard. Ela começou a preocupar-se.

"Walter você tem visto Alucard?"

"Não Integra-san…Desde a noite em que ele estava no seu quarto…"

"Seras?"

"Não o vi, senhora.."

"O que raios ele está fazendo?"

"Não é a primeira vez que acontece isso, Sir"

"Eu sei…"

"Está preocupada?"

"Claro! O que faremos se houver uma emergência e aquele idiota não estiver aqui?"

Walter não respondeu, ele tentava segurar o riso.

Mais tarde, Integra estava terminando seu almoço quando decidiu checar se Alucard havia retornado, e foi para os calabouços. Quando chegou, viu algo que não esperava. Alucard estava lá, mas estava apenas com as calças. Sua blusa e sobretudo estavam na cadeira perto dele e pareciam rasgadas. Ele estava de costas para a porta, bebendo um pacote de sangue.

Mesmo estando com vários ferimentos, Integra não podia deixar de admirar seu corpo. Vestido, Alucard parecia um pouco magrelo, mas agora ela podia ver como era perfeitamente esculpido com músculos.

"Boa tarde, Mestre"

Integra sentiu-se corar. Ele se virou e olhou-a com aquele sorrisinho debochado de sempre. Quanto tempo ela estava ali olhando ele? Isso era estranho, ela costumava ver homens com roupa de baixo toda vez que entrava nos vestiários para dar ordens ou anunciar algo. Porque ela se sentia tão desconfortável e espantada de vê-lo assim?

"Onde esteve?"

"Caminhando…"

"Por 2 dias?"

"Precisou de mim Mestre?"

"Não…"

"Então?"

"Porque está machucado?"

"Ah isso? Não é nada…"

"Suas roupas estão ensopadas de sangue…"

"Se está sugerindo que eu estava me alimentando de-" Ele parou abruptamente e deixou um gemido escapar. Integra o viu procurando suporte na mesa, e foi ajudá-lo.

"Eu sei que você não estava caçando…Isso não tem cheiro de sangue humano…O que estava fazendo Alucard?"

Ela retirou as roupas da cadeira e o ajudou a sentar.

"Eu estava procurando informações sobre Olethros…"

"E como conseguiu esses ferimentos?"

"Heh…Há muito tempo, muitos vampiros perderam o respeito por mim…Não sou mais bem vindo entre a maioria…"

"Então você teve que literalmente arrancar as informações?"

"É...mais ou menos isso…Mas eu não estava me alimentando nesses 2 dias, então estava um pouco fraco..Por isso acabei me machucando…" Ele deixou escapar outro gemido.

"Mas ao menos conseguiu algo?"

"Sim…Mas, se minha mestre permite, eu preferia descansar um pouco e contra-lhe os detalhes mais tarde…Não estou me sentindo muito bem"

"Claro Alucard…Descanse o quanto quiser…E se estiver disposto pode caçar, mas sabe as regras, nada de inocentes…"

"Sim…Obrigado mestre…"

"Vou deixar você dormir…Se precisar de algo chame Walter…" Ele assentiu e Integra saiu.

* * *

Mais tarde…

"Uma moeda por seus pensamentos…"

"Estou fazendo 24 anos, Walter…Fico pensando como os anos se passaram tão rápido…"

"É apenas isso que a faz tão pensativa, Sir?"

"Não…Estou pensando qual será o futuro da Hellsing…"

"E?"

Integra suspirou.

"Você sabe que seus desejos são egoístas…"

"O que…?"

"Você sabe do que estou falando, Integra-san…Eu conheço você e Alucard há muito tempo…Já é hora de conhecer os dois bem, não acha?"

"Eu sei Walter…Mais uma vez, Hellsing vem primeiro na minha vida…"

"Isso lhe incomoda?"

"Honestamente, não sei…Penso como teria sido se não tivesse que assumir as responsabilidades de meu pai tão cedo. Ou se tivesse prestado mais atenção na minha vida pessoal…"

"Certamente as coisas seriam diferentes…Mas não se pode saber se seriam melhores ou piores…"

"Chegará uma hora que terei que tomar uma decisão…Mas não sei qual…"

"Tenho certeza que será a melhor para você e para a Hellsing"

"Assim espero…"

"Falando nisso, todos nós somos egoístas de certa forma. Mas é assim que traçamos o caminho da nossa felicidade, contanto que não prejudique outros…"

"Obrigado, Walter…"


	8. Chapter 8

(Se possível, leia escutando Kikyou Kaoru Iroha Michi do 2º Hellsing Soundtrack – Ruins…É assim que imagino essa cena! ) 

Integra estava sentada no sofá da biblioteca com um caderno no colo, cocentrada no que escrevia.  
"Fazendo sua lista de presentes?"  
"Hã? Não, apenas escrevendo algumas coisas"  
"Bom, feliz aniversário…Já são 1 da manhã"  
"Obrigado, Alucard"  
Ele sentou-se no braço do sofá ao lado dela.  
"Eu estava meio ocupado esses dias, por isso não te dei um presente esse ano"  
"Não tem problema…Está se sentindo melhor?"  
"Muito melhor."  
"Então, o que descobriu sobre o tal demônio?"  
"Bom, é claro que mais uma vez ele se uniu forças à humanos para benefício próprio, dessa vez com o Vaticano. Mas parece que ele está tendo algumas dificuldades, pois está sendo tratado como escravo"  
"Isso era de se esperar..."  
"Claro, estamos falando da Iscariot…Ele fez um pacto para ter minha cabeça, e dar a sua cabeça à eles…Então, estamos os dois na mira deles…Porém, Olethros não está autorizado para agir como bem entender, ele precisa de permissão para certas coisas.Por isso ele não fez nada aquela noite"  
"Então aquilo realmente era apenas uma mensagem?"  
"Isso mesmo..."  
"Alucard…Você está pronto pra isso?"  
"Mais do que nunca…Se minha mestre permitir, eu terei minha vingança."  
"Você a terá…Só não quero te perder."  
"Você não vai…Sempre estarei aqui, como estive em todos esses anos…" ele sorriu para ela.  
Eles se olharam por alguns segundos e Integra quebrou o silêncio.  
"Obrigado por tudo, Alucard."  
Ele passou o braço pelo ombro dela mas não disse nada. Ela encostou a cabeça em seu ombro e também permaneceu em silêncio. Eles ficaram durante muito tempo assim, era uma das provas de intimidade que eles compartilhavam. Eles poderiam ficar horas assim, confortavelmente calados.  
Quando Alucard a olhou, ela tinha adormecido. Ele sorriu, aquilo lhe trouxe lembranças.

FLASHBACK

Alucard estava em um banco na sacada da biblioteca quando uma Integra de 13 anos apareceu em silêncio.  
"Medo do escuro?"

"Eu não tenho medo…" Ela respondeu ríspidamente. Ele sorriu.  
"Só não quero ficar sozinha…Posso ficar aqui?"  
"Claro, minha mestra..."  
Ela sentou-se ao lado de Alucard, parecendo um pouco desconfortável.  
"O que você está fazendo?"  
"Nada..."  
"Você está aqui a noite toda fazendo nada?"  
"Estou apreciando a lua…É uma linda noite, não acha?"  
"Sim."  
Uma brisa gelada passou e Integra estremeceu um pouco. Ela não estava usando nenhum agasalho, apenas um pijama muito engraçado com estampa de vaquinhas. Alucard a puxou para perto e a cobriu com um lado do seu casaco.  
"Obrigado"  
"De nada"  
FIM DO FLASHBACK


	9. Chapter 9

**Obrigado à todos que comentaram! Prometo tentar atualizar com mais frequencia!**

* * *

- Não!! Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer!

-Admita que você quer, que você DESEJA isso!

-Pare!!É mentira!

-Você sabe que não é, lindinha!

-Pai, porque o senhor está fazendo isso?

-Por que você é a responsável! Você está colocando a Instituição Hellsing na cova!Tudo por causa daquele vampiro, ele está fazendo a sua cabeça!!

-Não, isso não é verdade!

-É sim Integra...E você sabe o que virá...Você se transformará em um deles, e será tão repulsiva quanto eles!!!Criaturas das sombras que matam sem razão alguma, apenas por prazer!

-NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Integra acordou molhada de suor e tremendo muito. Há anos ela não sonha com seu pai e a última vez foi algo muito mais agradável. Ela levantou-se e foi tomar um banho, aquele seria um longo dia.

Na noite anterior, um grupo de ghouls atacou um museu em Londres, onde uma palestra sobre fábulas antigas e suas relações com a realidade estava sendo dada por Charles Barnes, um famoso historiador. Mas estranhamente os ghouls apenas invadiram o lugar para assustar as pessoas, ninguém foi morto.

Mais tarde, Integra estava estudando um livro que pertenceu a seu pai. Era sobre demônios, e tinha umas anotações em algumas páginas. Era incrível ver como tantas forças malignas atuaram e continuam atuando no mundo. Os poderes deles são incomparáveis a qualquer força humana. Certamente seu avô era um homem admirável por todos os seus feitos. Integra começou a relembrar as histórias que seu pai contava sobre Van Hellsing quando alguém bateu à porta.

"Entre..."

"Sir, tem uma senhorita lá embaixo que gostaria de vê-la. Seu nome é Gloria Jacob, ela diz ser uma historiadora do Museu Nacional..."

"Ok, mande-a subir..."

Quando Gloria entrou no escritório Integra foi pega de surpresa. Ela esperava uma mulher mais velha, já que era uma historiadora do Museu. Mas o que ela viu foi uma mulher muito bonita de vinte e poucos anos, de cabelos pretos e não muito curtos, grandes olhos verdes e uma pele muito branca. Ela se vestia como uma advogada de sucesso e tinha um corpo muito bonito.

"Bom dia Senhorita Hellsing."

"Bom dia Senhorita Jacob..."

"É um prazer conhecê-la!" Ela ofereceu sua mão para Integra apertar. "Estou impressionada, achava que teria que marcar hora para conseguir falar com a senhora!! Hehehe..."

Integra não gostou da simpatia demasiada dela, ela soou sarcástica.

"Então, no que posso ajudá-la?"

"Ah! Não, não, não! Eu vim aqui para ajudá-la!"

Integra olhou diretamente para Walter. Ele também não estava entendendo.

"Desculpa, mas não entendi..."

"É isso mesmo! Eu vim aqui, à pedido do Senhor Alucard, para ensiná-la sobre antigos demônios!"

O sangue de Integra estava fervendo de tanta raiva. Aquele dia definitivamente seria longo.


	10. Chapter 10

"Walter, chame Alucard, por favor." A voz de Integra estava tremida, ela claramente estava tentando se acalmar mas sem muito sucesso.

"Sim, Sir. Com licença."

"Então a senhorita disse que Alucard pediu seus serviços...Você poderia explicar melhor como isso aconteceu?"

"Bom, o Sr. Alucard apareceu em meu escritório procurando por um especialista em antigos demônios. Ele me disse que era um amigo próximo de seu pai, mas infelizmente ele morreu cedo e assim a senhora não terminou seus estudos..."

Gloria estava sempre com um sorriso nos lábios, mesmo enquanto falava e observava cada detalhe em Integra. Ela já estava tão puta que não sabia quem matar primeiro: aquela piranha nojenta ou Alucard.

Walter e Alucard entraram no escritório.

"Oh Ms. Jacob, que prazer vê-la novamente!" Disse Alucard com aquele sorrisinho debochado de sempre enquanto pegava a mão de Gloria e beijava olhando para Integra que parecia furiosa.

"Ms. Jacob, você poderia nos dar licença? Walter leve-a para a sala de espera e ofereça um chá com biscoitos, por favor." Integra falou entre os dentes.

Assim que eles deixaram o cômodo, Integra começou a gritar.

"QUE MERDA VOCE ESTAVA PENSANDO QUANDO DECIDIU PEDIR PARA AQUELA MULHER ME DAR AULAS???!!!!!!!"

"Se minha mestra se acalmar, eu posso explicar..."

"SE ACALMAR? EU DEVERIA MATAR VOCE E AQUELA CADELA AGORA MESMO!!!"

"Bom, eu sugiro que você não faça isso...Ela é importante..."

"IMPORTANTE PRA QUEM? PRA VOCE? ALUCARD NÃO BRINQUE COMIGO, FAÇA O QUE QUISER COM AQUELA MULHER, MAS NÃO OUSE BRINCAR COMIGO!!"

"Eu não estou brincando, mestre...Há uma razão para isto, e se você se acalmar eu irei explicar..."

"1 minuto pra me dar um bom motivo pra você contratar aquela mulher!"

"1 minuto é mais do que suficiente...Eu sei que minha mestra não precisa de nenhuma tutora para aprender algo, mas aquela senhorita tem acesso a qualquer livro já escrito sobre demônios no mundo, entre eles um diário de um homem que testemunhou como seu bisavô convenceu Olethros a ensinar-lhe como transformar demônios verdadeiros em escravos."

"E porque eu tenho que ter aulas com aquela mulher para ter acesso a esse livro?Não seria mais fácil se você entrasse no Museu e pegasse o livro?"

"Não…Pois o homem que escreveu o livro colocou um feitiço que impede não-humanos de tocá-lo…"

"Não tem outro jeito?"

"Só por uma semana mestre…É importante obter essa informação para saber como Iscariot convenceu Olethros de seguir suas ordens…"

"Ok Alucard, mas eu realmente espero não perder minha paciência com aquelazinha..."


	11. Chapter 11

Integra tinha 2 horas por dia de aula com Gloria. É claro que a maioria das coisas ela já sabia, portanto muitas vezes ela não prestava atenção em sequer uma palavra da professora.

"Sir Integra, a senhorita está prestando atenção?"

"Ahm? Ah sim, claro claro...Continue..."

"Acho melhor pararmos por aqui hoje, a senhorita claramente não está concentrada...Será que é o coração que a está fazendo ficar com a cabeça nas nuvens?"

Integra irritou-se com o comentário infeliz de Gloria, e a ignorou. Gloria sabia que havia algo a mais nos sentimentos de Integra por Alucard. Mas era de se esperar, já que ele era um lindo homem, educado, inteligente...Aquela era a penúltima aula, e durante a semana Gloria observou que Integra ficava irritada quando ela conversava com ele. Obviamente que um homem daqueles nunca iria interessar-se por uma mulher que se veste como homem e tem péssimos modos, certamente Alucard só mantém a amizade em respeito à memória do Sr. Hellsing.

"Bom eu já estou indo. Amanhã gostaria que a aula fosse um pouco mais cedo, a senhora se incomoda?"

"Não..."  
"Ok, então às 9h estarei aqui!"

"Hum..."

"Boa tarde Ms. Hellsing"

"Boa tarde..."

Ao sair da biblioteca Gloria viu que a porta do escritório estava aberta e que Alucard estava lá lendo um livro. Ela achou uma ótima oportunidade de aproximar-se, e quem sabe, convidá-lo para um chá.

"Boa tarde Sr. Alucard"

"Boa tarde Senhorita Jacob..." Alucard sorriu maliciosamente.

"Está esperando Integra-san?"

"Na verdade não...Estava esperando a senhorita..."

Gloria ficou alegremente surpresa.

"A mim?"

"Sim, gostaria de tomar um chá comigo?"

"Claro!"

"Então vamos, pedirei para Walter nos servir na varanda..."

Assim que saiu da biblioteca, Integra viu os dois indo em direção às escadas. Ela odiava o jeito como aquela mulher se oferecia para ele. Integra foi até a cozinha procurar Walter.

"Walter, o que está fazendo?"

"Chá, Integra-san..."

"Hummm! Leve para o meu escritório sim?"

"Claro, mas antes irei servir Alucard-sama e a Srta. Jacob..."

"O QUE????????!!!!!!!!"

"Acalme-se Integra-san..."

"PORQUE ELES SERÃO SERVIDOS PRIMEIRO?"

"Porque Alucard-sama me pediu, ele está conversando assuntos importantes com a Srta. Jacob..."

"AARRRRRRRRG! MAS É MUITO ABUSO DENTRO DA MINHA PRÓPRIA CASA!"

Com isso Integra saiu batendo pé em direção ao seu quarto. Lá ela olhou pela janela e viu os dois na varanda conversando alegremente. Gloria estava praticamente se atirando em cima de Alucard, cada vez que ela sorria aproximava-se mais dele. Logo Walter chegou carregando uma bandeja com duas xícaras, um pote de biscoitos e dois bules. Era claro que Alucard não iria tomar chá, e provavelmente ele inventou alguma desculpa para não tomar a mesma coisa que ela.

À noite, enquanto Integra jantava, Alucard apareceu através da parede.

"Boa noite, mestra!"

"O que você quer?"

"Nossa que mau humor..."

"Alucard não enche a porra do meu saco!"

"Hehe"

"O que você quer?"

"Conversar."

"O que foi? Você decidiu casar com aquela piranha e quer que eu seja a madrinha de casamento?"

"Acho que alguém está com ciúmes..." Alucard deu seu sorriso mais debochado.

"Ciúmes o cacete! Mas não tolero que você dê mordomias para aquelazinha dentro da minha casa!"

"Você está exagerando, apenas a convidei para um chá.Afinal de contas, você teve aulas com ela a semana toda e não arrancou sequer uma informação que preste..."

"Foda-se..."

"Você fica tão linda raivosa..."

Integra jogou sua taça de vinho em Alucard, ele sorriu.

"Bom, estou vendo que minha presença aqui é indesejada. Amanhã conversamos sobre o que descobri, boa noite mestra..."

Alucard sumiu através da parede, e Integra fixou o olhar em seu jantar imaginando o que Alucard queria lhe contar.


End file.
